K'dulnir
' ''' was a Prisoner in Whiterun Dungeon, he is one of the servants of the fallen god Shavur and the first one to reveal himself to the main party of the Persistence Canon. Personality K'dulnir has a cold personality, while generally quite docile, he takes great pleasure in torture and especially the suffering of others, something that earned him the nickname "Lord of Pain". Appearance K'dulnir is a black furred Cathay-raht Khajiit, making him among the larger and more powerful jaguar-like Khajiit. He is both tall and muscular reaching over 2 meters in height, His fur is black and his eyes are blood-red. To some, he looks similar to a black panther. His lower jaw is made of Dwemer metal as his original one was damaged in battle against a werecrocodile, on a mission in Black Marsh. History K'dulnir was born and raised in Torval where he became a mercenary, he worked for multiple nobles and criminal organizations but rarely stayed with anyone for too long, his work took him to Velenwood, the Summerset Isles, Black Marsh, Hammerfell, Cyrodiil and he was eventually defeated in Skingrad when he was sent to eliminate a man falsely accused of being a Vampire, after he pledged his loyalty to the man, he was inducted into his order known only as the Cabal. His first mission was to eliminate the Dragonslayers, as the man claimed they had been interfering with his orders and their plans. He however lost the battle. But before they could kill him, he was rescued by his superior, Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir. K'dulnir was present when Kyrenaz inducted Mordynak into the Cabal and later appeared to Aventus Volantis at Dushnikh Yal helping Mordynak Dreadclaw get decent weaponry for his Forsworn. Character Card Name: K'dulnir Alias: Lord of Pain Appearance: Black Fur, Red Eyes, metallic jaw. Race: Khajiit(Cathay-Raht) Gender: Male Birthdate: 4E 169 Faction: The Cabal Skills: M Hand-to-Hand, E Acrobatics, E Athletics, A Destruction, A Conjuration, A Restoration Spells: Teleportation, Fireball, Chain Lightning, Ice Storm, Flame Cloak, Close Wounds, Sun Fire, Conjure Frost Atronach, Conjure Flame Atronach, Banish Daedra Unique Powers: Superhuman Speed, can move at Mach 2, breaking the sound barrier at his maximum. Super Strength, one punch can crush a stone wall, as can his kicks. Power Weakness: At his top speed his manoeuvrability is greatly reduced and he is easily detectable due to him breaking the sound barrier. Physical Weakness: Low Durability, due to his utter lack of armour. Mental Weakness: K'dulnir is arrogant, he believes that he can take down anyone, as he challenged all the Dragonslayers in Dragonsreach. Unique Item: None, Double power. Powers and Abilities K'dulnir is a powerful martial artist he is extremely agile for his size. Being able to break even the sound barrier at his top speed. He's also known to be able to knock a hole in a brick wall with a single hit. Trivia *K'dulnir first appeared in the Whiterun Jail waiting there for Nathyn, it didn't take long for him to escape. *K'dulnir has been defeated by the main party once but survived. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Villains Category:PC Bosses